Weasley Love
by Dingoes Groupie
Summary: Song inspired fics that included the Weasley clan paired with the Scoobies to the tune of Garth Brooks anyone?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Weasley Love  
**Author:** Dingoes Groupie  
**Summary:** Song inspired fics that included the Weasley clan paired with the Scoobies to the tune of Garth Brooks anyone?  
**Pairings:** C/F  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never will be. Weasley's belong to J.K Rowling and Joss owns the Scoobies. Garth Brooks performs the songs.  
**Feedback:** Love the stuff. 

**A/N:** The idea was to have 7 songfics, one for each of the Weasley's becoming involved with the Scoobies using different songs but from the same artist. Why Garth Brooks? Got the C.D's for my aunt and well the man has plenty of songs to choose from. Some good, some not so good but anyway here we are.

* * *

**Which One Of Them?**

Charles Weasley had no idea where he was, and at this particular moment he didn't care. It was a pub and that was all he needed to know, a random bar where there was no chance Bill or Tonk's would appear to drag him back to an empty home.

He looked down in his drunken haze at the girl dancing with him, Sandy or Mandy or something like that and caught the expectant look on her face. "Um sorry, did you say something?"

The girl just smiled at him not bothered in the least it seemed by his lack of attention and repeated. "My friends have all left and I need a ride home, was wondering if you would mind."

Charlie looked down at her. Dark brown hair, brown eyes and if he imagined hard enough he could almost see the full pouty lips turn into the seductive smirk that belonged to the woman who owned his heart.

This girl would only be one of many that he had taken comfort in after his love had been rejected and his heart broken in two. He looked over at the girl at the bar that had bought him a drink earlier and wondered which one he would take home. Not that it really mattered when he closed his eyes, all he could see was her.

Charlie smiled at the girl in his arms. "Sure, we'll get a cab." They left the dance floor and after helping her put her coat on and grabbing his own from the back of his chair he sent an apologetic look towards the girl and the bar and signaled for the bartender. "Can you call us a cab mate?"

When he nodded Charlie led the girl outside and as they waited he found his thoughts drawn back to his love. The girl that had warned him repeatedly not to fall in love with her, that she couldn't offer anything to him but pain and he had heeded all the warnings until one morning he woke up early and as he watched her sleeping beside him, realized that he had done exactly what she had told him not to. He had fallen in love. It was several month's later when he made the mistake of asking her to marry him and he still remembered the way his heart shattered when she hurriedly told him that she couldn't and had run from his house in Romania. When he had returned home that night he had found all of her things gone and a note with a single sentence on the bed they had shared. "I told you not to fall in love with me."

That had been 4 months ago and although he had made love to her over and over again in his mind he had yet to see her beautiful face again. And this girl would only be another of those times and he will do what his done with all the other girls.

He won't make promises, he won't tell her that he belongs to another or that she has no chance of anything more.

He'll let her hold him close, he'll let her make love to him and he will pretend his making love to her. But when the sun rises again she will be alone and he will be gone. And tomorrow he will be faced with the same question that he asks his love in his head everyday.

"Which one of them will be you tonight."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

_The girl at the bar, she bought me a beer  
And she'd like to know if I'm new around here  
And the gal that I danced with says she's all alone  
her friends have all left and she needs a ride home_

_Oh and there have been others who gave me the eye  
But if they only knew they were wasting their time  
'Cause there's only one lover I can give my heart to  
But you didn't want it and you broke it in two_

_(So tell me) which one of them will you be tonight  
Oh which one will hold me in your arms so tight  
I've forgotten what's wrong, given up on what's right  
(Tell me) which one of them will you be tonight_

_So I'll just smile and pretend and she'll never know  
Who she's up against when she's holdin' me close  
You're all that I want, girl, you're all that I need  
And when I close my eyes, honey you're all I see_

_(So tell me) which one of them will you be tonight  
Oh which one will hold me in your arms so tight  
I've forgotten what's wrong, given up on what's right  
(Tell me) which one of them will you be tonight_

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

**A/N 2:** Let me know what you think, is it worth continuing?


	2. Learning To Live Again

**Title:** Weasley Love  
**Author:** Dingoes Groupie  
**Summary:** Short song inspired fics that included the Weasley clan paired with the Scoobies to the tune of Garth Brooks anyone?  
**Pairings:** D/R, slight G/X  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never will be. Weasley's belong to J.K Rowling and Joss owns the Scoobies. Garth Brooks performs the songs.  
**Feedback:** Love the stuff. 

**A/N:** For the purpose of this fic, it's 3 years after Chosen. For HP, Harry fought Voldie at 21 and defeated him, but died shortly after due to his injuries. I know it would have probably happened in his seventh year but I needed the HP characters's a little older. Their ages are, Xander is 25, Ron is 22, Ginny is 21 and Dawn is 20.

* * *

**Learning To Live Again**

Xander winced as the cologne stung the small cuts that adorned his face and for the thousandth time wondered why on earth he'd agreed to a blind date. An image of Dawn's face pleading with him popped into his head. "Oh, that's why" He muttered. "You'd think by now I'd be able to resist the puppy-dog-eyes." He shook his head in disgust. "Just call me Xander sucker-for-the-puppy-eyes Harris." He paused for a moment. "Well it's still better than Lavelle."

Checking to make sure his hair was still brushed neatly and his eye patch was adjusted right, he grabbed his jacket off the back of his bedroom door and headed downstairs. He thought it was strange that Dawn specifically requested that his dark hair wasn't done in the stylish messy look but combed and gelled to stay in place but he reminded himself that this was Dawn he was talking about and although lovable, she still had some strange quirks.

As he reached the bottom of the landing his eyes fell on the large framed portrait of Anya that hung on the wall of the living room. Although he would never admit it to his face, Xander was deeply grateful to Angel for the unexpected, but deeply appreciated Christmas present from the vampire.

The first Christmas after the collapse of Sunnydale they'd received a large box from the broody one and after a few jokes of what could be inside from himself that had Buffy glaring at him they had opened it and found several framed pictures. Xander's had been of his ex-fiancé that had died during the final battle, Giles had been a been shocked to see a portrait of Jenny, and it was welcomed with mixed emotions since it had come from the very Vampire that had killed her. Buffy and Dawn had each received hand drawn pictures of their mother and Xander still wasn't sure how he had done it but there was also a beautiful picture of Tara in there for Willow who had burst into happy tears at the sight of it much to Kennedy's annoyance. The last picture was addressed to the Scooby Gang and when they had unwrapped it, they found a large group picture that had everyone in it, from Jesse, Kendra and Oz to Faith, Robin and Spike. It was now proudly hung in the entry to the Slayers and Watchers Association as a way to show the new Slayer's that even though they may be gone, the people who had fought and died with them will never be forgotten.

So yeah, Xander found himself begrudging thankful the Vampire even though he still didn't like him.

Sighing he resisted the urge to run his fingers through his hair just incase it ruined the styling and looked around the empty room. He knew it was ridiculous that he still hadn't had a proper girlfriend in the three years since Anya had died, or that he hadn't gone out with a girl more than twice in the same amount of time. It wasn't like he didn't try but he found that when he tried to put on a happy face and crack jokes like he used to, a little part of the real him died each time.

That wasn't who he was anymore, while he could still crack jokes to lighten the moment he wanted someone that would understand him. Would know when he was using his jokes to hide his pain and his fears. Would hold him when they became to much and he broke down, would understand that though Anya was gone, she was still a very real part of who he is and would understand that a part of his heart was reserved for her. He knew there wasn't many women out there that could deal with that but he wasn't going to disrespect Anya's memory for anyone, so he found himself still single hence the double date with Dawn's new boyfriend and his sister.

To be honest he wasn't expecting anything from tonight, his date was only 21 and although the age difference wasn't very big he would be surprised if it went any further. So he will smile and joke, he will laugh and dance and hope she doesn't see that learning to live again in a world that no one understands is slowly killing him.

Glancing up at the clock he notices that as the big hand hits the twelve a car's headlights light up the room as it pulls into his driveway. Looks like Dawn and Ron are here. Grabbing the keys of the table near the door her steps outside. Time to meet Ginny Weasley.

Looking around the small cafe they'd stopped at to have dinner before going to the club next door, Xander found himself tuning out of the conversation around him. While Ginny was beautiful, like all the other women he seemed to surround himself with, she seemed to have an almost air-head quality to her. There was something in her eyes when she laughed that seemed almost fake, Xander couldn't help pushing her into the same category as every other girl he'd dated over the past few years and wondered what she thought of him.

"Your doin great Xan." Dawn whispered as they walked into the club.

Giving her a easy going grin that he hoped she believed, he wished he felt the same way.

"I'll go get drinks, how bout you guys find a table?" Ron asked.

Dawn nodded.

What's everyone having?" After getting their orders, Dawn a vodka and orange, Ginny a Malibu and coke and Xander a beer, Ron leaned down to kiss Dawn before heading to the bar.

The three of them sat there in silence for a few minutes before Ginny spoke. "Would you like to dance?"

Seeing the encouraging nod and hopeful grin from Dawn out of the corner of his eye, Xander smiled at the redhead. "Sure."

Reaching for her hand he led them out to the dance floor. Placing one hand on her waist he held the other is his own and was slightly surprised when she laid her head on his chest.

As they danced Xander found his thought's once again drifting to his love and wondered what the redhead in his arms was thinking about. He was starting to think that his earlier judgment of her might have been wrong. It was nothing she had said, but the way Ron and Dawn had skirted around certain subjects during their discussions reminded him of the way Buffy, Willow and Giles acted around him whenever the possibility of what they were talking about might lead to mention of Anya.

After the song had finished and she had raised her head to look at him he was stunned to see a hint of disappointment in her eyes, like he wasn't what she wanted to see and as they headed back to the table he vowed to watch her a little more carefully.

A couple of hours later and after switching to soda after seeing how much the other's were drinking, well truthfully how much Dawn and Ron were drinking, although Ginny was still drinking alcohol she was drinking a lot slower then the others, they left the club and headed towards Dawn's car. When they reached it, a giggling Dawn turned to Xander. "You can drive home right?" She asked. "I don't think Ron or I are capable of driving right now."

"Or apparating." Ron added.

Xander nodded. "Sure. Who wants to get dropped off first?"

"Us first." Dawn giggled as she climbed into the backseat of the car, Ron right behind her. "We're closer, then Ginny and we'll come by tomorrow to pick up the car." Dawn glanced at Ginny. "That cool?"

"It's fine."

The ride to Dawn's house was done in silence, well almost silence. Dawn and Ron's drunken ramblings in the back didn't count as Xander couldn't understand a word that was being said and wasn't sure he wanted too.

When they arrived at Dawn's apartment, where Ron was also staying, Xander and Ginny both got out of the car.

Dawn came over to say goodbye. As she hugged him she whispered into his ear. "I just want you to be happy Xan, you deserve it more than anyone."

He smiled at her. "I know Dawnie."

When they looked over to where Ginny and Ron were standing, Xander was surprised to see Ron wiping a tear of Ginny's cheek. "Harry wouldn't want you sad Gin, you know that, he died so we could live."

Stepping back Ginny nodded. "I know Ron."

Dawn walked over and wrapped an arm around her boyfriends waste knowing that Ginny would be embarrassed if Ron continued while Xander was standing there. "You two get home safe, I'll call you tomorrow Gin." She nodded at the redhead's thankful smile and looked at Xander. "I'll come by and pick up the car in the morning. Have a good night." Turning she pulled her boyfriend with her into the apartment block.

Both slightly embarrassed, Ginny for crying on what was supposed to be a date and Xander for overhearing something he was sure he wasn't supposed to, they climbed into the car and drove in silence, Ginny only speaking to give directions.

When they arrived, Xander got out of the car and walked Ginny to the door of her small cottage and leaned over to give her a soft kiss on the cheek. "I had a good time tonight."

Ginny smiled at him, and now that he was actually looking, Xander could see the way it didn't quite reach her eyes. He now understood, she was in the same place as he was, knowing you had to move on but knowing that it feels impossible. Harry must have been the Potter kid that had died after fighting that Vollymart guy that was a big bad for the wizarding world. The Slayer's were involved but Xander had been in Africa at the time and had only heard bits and pieces from Buffy and Willow.

He knew that he wanted to get to know this girl more, even if they only became friends, it would be nice to know that someone else understood. "Can I see you again?"

Ginny laughed and Xander knew she understood. "We'll see." Pushing the door open she stepped inside. "Goodnight Xander."

Grinning back at her Xander took a couple of steps backward. "Goodnight Ginny." When she shut the door he made his way back to the car, an unconscious smile on his face. Maybe someone did understand how learning to live again was slowly killing him. And maybe, just maybe he didn't have to do it alone.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

_I burned my hand, I cut my face  
Heaven knows how long it's been  
Since I've felt so out of place  
I'm wonderin' if I'll fit in._

_Debbie and Charley said they'd be here by nine  
And Deb said she might bring a friend  
Just my luck, they're right on time  
So here I go again._

_I'm gonna smile my best smile  
And I'm gonna laugh like it's going out of style  
Look into her eyes and pray that she don't see  
That learning to live again is killing me._

_Little cafe, table for four  
But there's just conversation for three  
I like the way she let me get the door  
I wonder what she thinks of me._

_Debbie just whispered, you're doin' fine  
And I wish that I felt the same  
She's asked me to dance, now her hand's in mine  
Oh, my god, I've forgotten her name._

_But I'm gonna smile my best smile  
And I'm gonna laugh like it's going out of style  
Look into her eyes and pray that she don't see  
That learning to live again is killing me._

_Now here we are beneath her porch light  
And I say what a great time it's been  
A kiss on the cheek, a whisper goodnight  
And I say, can I see you again._

_And she just smiles her best smile  
And she laughs like it's going out of style  
Looks into my eyes and says, we'll see  
Oh this learning to live again is killing me  
God this learning to live again is killing me_

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

**A/N 2:** Ok this was finished at 2:27am and if it's off or I've missed anything let me know and I'll try and fix it. (If it's just my horrible writting, sorry can't do anything about that.) And I know this entire thing was meant to be about Weasley's and I had planned on it all being from their point of view but being a male singer and me trying to choose songs that tell a little story more than just love songs it had to come from mostly Xander's POV. But don't worry, if I can find a female singer with song's that will fit I plan on having one from the girls POV, and that's where Ginny's will come in. And while some of these fics can be joined, not all, I guess it's up to you how you interpret it.One more thing before I sign off, I haven't completely decided who will get paired up with Fred and Percy. Buffy, Dawn and Willow are taken but anyone else, as long as they've been a regular, is open. Let me know what you think.


End file.
